Ta Trahison
by Mady Malfoy
Summary: Après sa sortie de prison, Will retrouve son quotidien... et les deux personnes auxquelles il tient. Mais le jeune homme est quelqu'un de changé, au grand désespoir d'Alana.


Hello, bienvenue aux fannibals.. et aux autres ^^  
Ceci est ma première fanfic sur la série Hannibal, elle se passe pendant la saison 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira de la lire !  
Bonne lecture x)

* * *

 **Ta Trahison**

 _Wolf Trap, Virginie._

Le sentiment de liberté, la délivrance, avait été d'un goût légèrement amer. Il ne parvenait pas à étouffer le sentiment de trahison qu'il avait minutieusement nourri dans sa cellule et il brûlait encore d'un désir tenace de vengeance. Une vengeance d'un rouge ardent, couleur sang, qui coulait dans ses veines comme un poison insidieux et visqueux. Il se transformait ; une bête monstrueuse grossissait dans son ventre. C'était une chose que Hannibal avait pris soin de transplanter dans son corps, une chose faite de lui, de sa chair, de sa semence et elle le bouffait lentement.

L'air frais lui fouetta le visage lorsqu'il sortit de la voiture et ses petites voix obscures se dispersèrent quand il posa les pieds sur le sol neigeux. Il était chez lui.

La porte de sa maison s'ouvrit quelques secondes après et une vague de chiens courut vers lui ; une pléiade de couleurs chatoyantes se rassembla à ses pieds et une multitude de langues le lécha alors qu'il s'accroupissait pour les accueillir. Quel bonheur de revoir toutes ces boules de poils !  
Un rire s'échappa de sa gorge, puis il leva les yeux vers la jeune femme qui s'avançait vers lui.

« Bienvenue chez toi. » lança-t-elle, le visage sans expression.  
Will lui sourit malgré tout. « Merci de les avoir gardés. Ils ont l'air heureux. »

Il y avait une certaine tension entre eux. C'était devenu habituel, récemment, avec Alana. La façon qu'elle avait de le regarder le mettait mal à l'aise et quand elle lui parlait, il avait l'impression horripilante d'être quelqu'un de détestable. Un tueur fou, elle le voyait comme tel. Et cela l'exaspérait.

« Tu as sapé ma façon d'appréhender qui tu es. Ma façon de te voir. »

Elle parlait... alors qu'elle ne savait rien.

« Ta façon de me voir ne reflète pas toujours qui je suis. » répondit-il d'un ton neutre, jouant la carte de l'indifférence.

C'était pourtant loin d'être son sentiment, car une colère sourde grondait devant ces yeux qui le jugeaient. Oui, elle s'était trompée sur lui car il avait voulu tuer Hannibal, mais elle ne savait rien ! Elle était aveugle et le dégoût dans sa voix pleine de reproches attisa l'injustice éprouvée par Will depuis son incarcération.

« Tu comptes t'en reprendre à Hannibal ? Est-il à l'abri ? » demanda Alana.

Occupé à caresser les têtes poilues de sa meute, il releva la tête, croisa le regard maintenant inquiet de la jeune psychiatre, et... comprit. Son cœur se serra douloureusement ; la trahison prit une autre ampleur et la bête en lui poussa un rugissement.

« Il est dangereux. Je te _conseille_ de rester à distance d'Hannibal Lecter. » dit la voix légèrement tremblante – de rage – de Will il s'était retenu de le lui ordonner.

À quel jeu jouait le docteur Lecter ? De quel droit se permettait-il de l'éloigner d'elle, de l'isoler, lui qui était déjà si seul, et de lui attribuer un rôle qu'il n'avait pas demandé ? Maintenant, ils étaient tous les deux complices. Alana et Hannibal s'étaient ligués contre lui. Cette pensée lui donna envie de vomir et il se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui, sans plus un mot, avant de perdre son sang froid.

...

Pendant la nuit revinrent les cauchemars, les fantasmes et les peurs imbibaient ses draps ; il se réveillait souvent en sursaut, dégoulinant d'envies meurtrières desquelles il ne pouvait se défaire. Elles lui collaient à la peau et la visite nocturne chez Hannibal, son revolver pointé sur lui, n'arrangea rien. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir tiré parfois, assouvissait son désir en pensées. La balle se logeant dans le cou de son psychiatre aurait-elle été suffisante à son déclin ? Ne valait-il mieux pas utiliser ses mains ? Les serrer autour de sa gorge pour voir son regard se teinter de gris, sentir son souffle se réduire...

* * *

 _Baltimore, Maryland._

Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le tuer. Hannibal était trop intéressant... _Absolument frustrant._ Will était une boule de frustration. Assis sur le fauteuil du patient, il se dit qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'une thérapie. Que son psychiatre soit cannibale n'était finalement pas dérangeant, il pouvait se vanter d'être la seule personne n'éveillant pas son instinct prédateur – quoique ça avait quelque chose de décevant -, si ce n'est que l'homme en question lui avait volé un être cher, la seule femme qui l'avait fait se sentir _normal_.  
Mais c'était du passé. Il était un tueur, maintenant. Un sociopathe. Néanmoins, devant les yeux opaques et tolérants du docteur Lecter, Will se sentait quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Comment pourrait-il le tuer ? S'il le faisait, il risquait de s'anéantir par la même occasion, d'effacer la seule personne capable de le comprendre sans le juger. S'il tuait Hannibal, il fallait qu'il se suicide juste après... Mentalement et physiquement.  
Il mit cette idée dans un coin de son crâne.

« Alors, Will, comment se passe votre retour à l'air libre ? » demanda le docteur, une jambe croisée par dessus l'autre, les mains liées sur les cuisses, confortable dans son fauteuil sombre.

Will haussa lentement les épaules et laissa traîner son regard au sol, un léger sourire sarcastique aux lèvres. « Oh, plutôt bien. Je commence à tolérer l'étiquette du sociopathe que vous m'avez attribué et qu'Alana a pris plaisir, malgré elle, à agrafer à mon âme. C'est plutôt bien joué. Votre jeu de séduction l'a mise totalement à vos pieds. »

Hannibal sourit doucement à cette accusation, nota le regard fuyant du profiler, sa position légèrement rigide et ses doigts qu'il tordait légèrement.

« Le docteur Bloom a fait ses propres déductions, comme tout un chacun. Il lui apparaît que vous n'êtes pas celui qu'elle a appris à connaître. »

Will poussa un soupir excédé. « Il ne s'agit pas que de ça ! »

C'était évident, le psychiatre savait où il voulait en venir. Les yeux bleus de son patient évoquaient un océan en pleine tempête, les vagues se heurtaient aux digues de son esprit mais elles se fissuraient, menaçant de déborder et d'inonder sa raison.

« Vous vous sentez trahi... par Alana, » émit Hannibal en se penchant en avant, posant les coudes sur ses genoux, cherchant le regard du jeune homme. « C'est injuste, sa façon de vous juger. Elle vous déçoit. »

Un petit rire nerveux se perdit dans l'atmosphère sombre du bureau, le rire particulier de Will qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps. Un rire qui lui avait manqué.

« Vous m'avez déçu aussi. » lâcha finalement son patient et son regard se fit plus brillant, plus mélancolique. « Ça a commencé après... mon arrestation, n'est-ce pas ? »

La question était posée. Le dos arqué, au fond de son fauteuil, Will sentit la piqûre brûlante de l'appréhension dans sa nuque. Il regretta le ton vibrant de sa voix à la ponctuation de sa phrase, lança un bref regard vers son psychiatre, encore et toujours impassible, et attendit la réponse non désirée.

« Oui. » lâcha alors la voix de Hannibal.

 _Oui..._ Ce n'était pas une surprise, alors pourquoi c'était douloureux ? Pendant qu'il tournait en rond dans sa cage, ils en avaient profité. Leurs jambes s'étaient entremêlées sous les draps, comme dans ses pensées, leurs lèvres s'étaient confondues, il l'avait senti dans la bile qui lui était remontée à la gorge, et leurs mains... avaient touchés, caressés, écrasés, comme dans ses larmes bouillantes sur ses joues bien trop froides. Il avait vu comme derrière une vitre, clairvoyant, et avait vomi ses tripes dans la cuvette qu'Alana avait malgré tout pris soin de nettoyer. Cette femme qu'il avait chérie en silence, qu'il avait embrassée et en qui il avait pensé pouvoir placer sa confiance, était devenue son ennemie. Une traîtresse.

« Will ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Le profiler revint, de façon brutale, dans l'instant présent et frémit à la grande main de Hannibal contre son front. Il le repoussa sans ménagement et se leva dans le même mouvement.

« Ne me touchez pas ! » ahana-t-il.

La proximité soudaine avec son psychiatre l'avait déstabilisé et il se prit la tête dans les mains pour se contenir, son cerveau tentant de brouiller les images encore fraîches de sa vision d'expert. Une vision un peu maudite parfois...

Avec détente, le docteur Lecter s'était redressé, le corps parfaitement droit, et observait son patient avec intérêt. Il gardait son calme, comme il savait si bien le faire, tandis que Will serrait les poings, les dents, et étouffait ses pulsions.

« Exprimez votre colère, Will, » conseilla Hannibal. « N'hésitez pas, vous êtes en sécurité ici. Il ne peut rien vous arriver et je ne vous tiendrais pas rigueur si vous cassez quelques objets. »

Cet homme devait jubiler derrière son masque de froideur, c'était clair aux yeux de Will.

« Vous m'avez changé, » dit celui-ci en esquissant un sourire. « Et ce ne sont pas des objets que je veux casser. »

* * *

 _Am I going insane ?  
My blood is boiling inside of my veins_

 _An evil feeling attacks_

 _My body shaking there's no turning back_

 _So take your eyes off the trigger_

 _I'm not to blame if your world turns to black_

 _As your eyes start to blister_

 _There's just no hope for our final embrace **(*)**_

La chanson tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis le début de la soirée, telle une litanie, l'emplissant et le noyant de haine.  
En finissant son dessert, Will sentit venir le début de la fin. Il échangea un sourire feint avec Alana et Hannibal puis se leva de table pour prendre congé, prétextant une grosse fatigue. Connaissant le chemin de la sortie, il leur enjoint de rester assis et quitta la grande salle à manger d'un pas sourd pour les laisser seuls. En amoureux... _Jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini._

La porte d'entrée claqua et, sans un bruit, le jeune profiler se faufila à l'étage. Il prit la direction de la chambre - par instinct, il sut où elle se trouvait – et quand il vit le lit double au milieu de la pièce obscure, il eut une étrange sensation. C'était là que dormait le cannibale, c'était sa tanière... son nid douillet, qu'il partageait avec _elle_.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant de monter. Caché dans son placard, il entendit les voix indistinctes et les rires étouffés dans le couloir. Les vêtements pendus autour de lui avaient l'odeur d'Hannibal... c'était doux et piquant à la fois.

Quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, il retint son souffle et jeta un œil par un petit interstice pour les regarder entrer. Ils se tenaient la main. Alana souriait et rougissait comme une adolescente, tandis que son psychiatre la regardait tendrement. Jamais il n'avait vu un tel regard sur cet homme... excepté lors de cette visite à la prison, quand il lui avait avoué avoir besoin de son aide. Mais _tendre_ était-il le mot ?

Will se figea quand la jeune femme s'avança vers le placard et Hannibal la rattrapa par la taille pour l'embrasser. L'espace de quelques secondes mêlées de dégoût et il frémit au regard du psychiatre lancé dans sa direction ; il eut peur sur le coup car ce regard traversa le panneau de bois comme s'il le voyait au travers. Son cœur s'emballa... mais Hannibal détourna les yeux en détachant ses lèvres de celles d'Alana.

« Je vais prendre une douche, tu n'as qu'à te mettre à l'aise en attendant. » dit-il.

« D'accord, fais vite. » répondit sa collègue dans un sourire.

Ils s'échangèrent un autre baiser, puis le cannibale sortit de la chambre. Alana soupira, éreintée de bonheur, et commença à enlever sa robe. Will eut l'impression d'être un voyeur en l'observant se déshabiller et profita du spectacle tout en calculant les chances de parvenir à ses fins. L'occasion était trop belle...

Maintenant assise sur le lit, le regard rêveur dans sa nuisette de nacre, le docteur Bloom poussa un cri à la silhouette sortant du placard. Elle reconnut Will lorsqu'il se jeta sur elle et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il plaquait une main contre sa bouche en l'immobilisant. Coincée sous lui, la jeune femme se débattit, découvrant avec horreur la force et la fureur de son ancien ami. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et le profiler passa ses mains autour de sa gorge tant convoitée. Alana eut le souffle coupé et son corps se tordit, ses jambes se figèrent.

« Wi-Will... » articula-t-elle avec peine.

Le jeune homme eut un léger sourire, ignorant les ongles manucurés de la jolie brune qui se plantaient dans la peau de ses avant-bras, et serra. À califourchon sur son corps, il la coinça un peu plus entre ses genoux, voulant la sentir au maximum, pour se nourrir de sa peur, de son dernier souffle de vie.

« Will ! » couina la jeune femme.

L'interpellé ne faillit pas et se lécha les lèvres en enfonçant ses pouces dans la trachée. Il pouvait sentir la circulation hachée du sang, le cœur souillé qui battait comme un fou dans la jolie poitrine, et la peau qui s'humidifiait de terreur. Il eut l'envie brève de déchirer son seul vêtement pour l'humilier, se délectant du regard torturé et des lèvres carmines entrouvertes qui grimaçaient. Son visage devint rouge, elle ne fut pas très jolie à cet instant...

« Tu étais aveugle, » souffla Will, comme si elle était déjà morte, les dents serrées. « Tu as couché avec l'éventreur et tu t'es rangée de son côté en te pensant en sécurité. »

Les yeux d'Alana se voilèrent mais elle l'écoutait toujours, au bord de l'inconscience.

« Et tu m'as cru capable de toutes ces atrocités... tu voulais croire au tueur en moi... »

Les ongles se desserrèrent progressivement autour de ses bras, il sentit le corps de sa victime se détendre, vit ses beaux yeux se retourner dans leurs orbites.

« Et bien, je suis tel que tu le pensais. Et ceci est mon cadeau d'adieu... » soupira-t-il, la voix enrouée. « _Ceci est mon dessein._ »

Une larme, puis deux dévalèrent ses joues tandis qu'il continuait de l'étrangler d'une main. De l'autre, il caressa son visage, plongea ses doigts dans ses cheveux recouvrant les draps, effleura une boucle d'oreille en forme de diamant, puis se pencha pour baiser son front. Fait étrange et horrifiant : Alana fut prise d'un violent spasme avant de passer de l'autre côté. Elle ressembla, pendant une seconde, à un monstre. Comme lui... Comme _eux_.

« Will ? »

La voix grave du docteur Lecter ne le fit même pas sursauter. Celui-ci ne paraissait pas étonné, d'ailleurs. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, une serviette autour des épaules, les cheveux mouillés, il regardait le jeune homme assis sur son amante sans vie comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde. Will lâcha le cou de la pauvre d'un geste lent, encore chamboulé par son acte, sans voir mais sentant approcher son psychiatre. Quand ce dernier posa une main sur son épaule, il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait.

Hannibal esquissa un sourire à son regard bleu humide.

« Vous saviez... que j'allais le faire, » murmura Will. « Vous saviez que j'étais dans ce placard. »

La main du docteur se serra sur son épaule, froissa la chemise.

« Comment aurais-je pu le savoir ? »

Le ton calme de sa voix était déconcertant. Will baissa les yeux sur le corps raide d'Alana, la belle au bois dormant assassinée par son prince charmant, et laissa la question sans réponse. Il savait, il l'avait vu, il l'avait senti... Hannibal avait toujours eu ce don.

« Vous organisez un dîner bientôt, docteur Lecter ? »

FIN.

* * *

 **(*)** de la chanson _Your Betrayal_ de Bullet for My Valentine.

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, mais je suis frustrée... j'ai le sentiment d'avoir écrit trop vite x')  
L'histoire était courte mais j'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! Merci de m'avoir lue et mille bisous à celleux qui laisseront des reviews !


End file.
